A crucial step in fulfilling the scientific goals of the MPSD consortium is to ensure that all scientific results, new technologies, and novel advances are communicated in real time and in a ?user-friendly? form among both, the members of the Consortium and the broader community. The combined Information/Dissemination (B/C) Core is the central element of a robust strategy toward productivity and success. Over the past four years, and in the proposed organizational scheme of Phase II, the MPSDC Website shall continue to be the predominant conduit for the dissemination of information relating to the Consortium activities, science and extension. In consequence, the website will continue its focus on describing ongoing research- both progress and problems, ongoing educational activities, as well as providing a direct link to the databases, technologies, and services from the Scientific Resource Cores. In addition, the website will chronicle the set of activities that contribute to promoting communications and the dissemination of knowledge, expertise and training in membrane biophysics to the scientific community beyond the researchers and institutions within. These include coordination and advertising of the Annual retreat with all the Center members and the larger community, Scientific conferences and workshops, an E-Newsletter that has related the activities within the MPSD and articulate our vision and progress. So far, we consider our communication strategy to be an unqualified success and as such, propose few if any changes to our approach in the last five years of consortium operation. The Core B/C is designed to accomplish four Aims: Aim 1. Establish and maintain the Consortium Website 1.1 Enable internal exchanges among the investigators of the MPSD Consortium. 1.2 Ensure the dissemination of information and publication originating from the research carried out by the Investigators of the Consortium and about the technology developed and made available by the Scientific Resource Cores. Aim 2. Publish an E-Newsletter about the research in the Consortium. Aim 3. Organize the annual retreat and the scientific workshops. Aim 4. Support education, outreach and diversity.